soul raver 2 soul brother
by kanesbadgrl
Summary: what the lok characters would be lik if they have a life


Ok this is the real soul reaver 2 soul brother had to make a couple of corrections i   
would like to thank that person for alerting me of this mistake otherwise you poor readers out there would have a problem reading it well hope you enjoy this story and thanks again   
"D" for alerting me.  
  
Disclaimer-all of the lok characters in this story dont not and will not belong to me ,they only belong to those who created them.  
  
Raziel hears a voice in the chronoplast chamber Kain reavels himself as he steps out of the darkness.  
  
Kain-okay i am supposed to say these long dictionary terms and seem very intelligent but the fact of the point is i dont care , and i wanna get this over with ..  
Kain again--well its about damn time were the hell have you been i've been waiting for the last 2 hours for you're purple ass,so did you like killing your brothers.  
Raziel--no!  
Kain--ok thats cool(kain turns on the time portal)were gods raziel isn't that kool well see yeah soon..  
kain jumps in the portal raziel races to the portal and jumps in as well..  
  
As he enters into a new time he can barely see from all the mist and fog ,all of a sudden a face jumps in the fog in front of raziel  
Moebius-messiah,pawn..(SHBAMM)   
raziel terrifyed at the very site of moes god awful looks he hits the time streamer causing moe to walk backwards ramming right into a lite candle holder starting his pants on fire moe runs around in circles screaming like a little girl but   
of course as usual raziel to the rescue takes a wine cup slowly polishing it and shining it moe still running around in circles like an ediot, raziel pick out a good year of wine and opens it slowly taking his time to smell the sweet bitterness then he pours it into the wine glass meanwhile moe is completeley on fire raziel takes the cup of wine and pourse it on moe.moe some how from this little cup of wine he is drenched and for some wierd ass reason the only thing that was burnt on his body was his ass end.  
Raziel--oh my god you wear thongs eewww how sick is that..  
moe--shut up you tell any one and ill kill you ..  
Raziel -- you mean you'll find some one to do you're dirty work other wise i couldn't see you try to kill me i mean realy physicaly i couldnt ..  
moe-whatever,lets get this over with.  
moe and razz walks into a completly different room were moe has himself portrait all over the place they pass into another room a room full of but ugly whores then they pass another..  
Raziel--wow you sure do have alot of rooms ..  
they enter the 5th room,this room was quit unusual it had all kinds of exotic but enomous plants and different animals like lions and tigers and bears..  
Moe--oh my look..(moe points)  
Raziel --what ??  
Moe--- i found a penny ,alright ..  
Raziel--o_O ok.  
moe --- hear we are (moe's water dish or formaly known as the basin)basin ,basin on the ground show me kain the retard.( narrator - thats supposed to rhyme)well in this story it isnt  
of course a basin with its own mine changes it to another channell..  
Raziel--oh my god thats you.. dude you're wearing a dress aaahhhh you're wearing make up two holy shit change the channel please somebody change the channel..  
After the basin finally got a little revenge on moe for what he did to the basin kicking it and making it station into pornal channels and etc.he change the channel to kain ..kain sitting on the toilet and reading better homes magazine ..  
Raziel--huuuhhhhgg i cant stand this shit anymore.  
moe --basin you make another mistake like that and you'll become an out house.  
Kain-why do i feel like i am beeing whatch..  
all around the world all over peoples tv they see kain on the toilet.  
Kain--maybe its my imagination..(shakes his head and goes back reading)  
moe and razz hysterically laughing .  
Moe-(gasps) what time is it ?  
(raziel looks at his lok whatch) its 7:00pm..  
moe--we have to go the man eating predator's come around this time..  
moe and razz run to the entry but the belrog off of lotr is standing if front of there path..  
Balrog-you shall not pass(with his little toothpick staff on the ground making smoke come out of the staff,more like a poof of smoke)  
Moe-'b' get out of the way i dont have time for this shit weres your brother hash'ak'gik go home' b' ..  
Balrog --man i never have fun..  
Moe -- well any way this is what you're going to do you're going to start you're adventure were you will deal with stupid sarafans that reapet themselves and you will talk to you're self enormously of times,you have to go to the dark forge were you will meet vorador the father of vampires and also a day time kitty cat for a little grl name chrissy and you also have to talk to the squid man and find the light forge too why you're at it ok .  
Raziel --uh okay but wait a minute you're not supposed to know that ??  
Moe --know what ??  
Raziel-- what you just said  
Moe-- i dont but no time you have to go (moe boots raziel out in the hallway)  
as raziel walks at the corner of the hallway moe opens the door his voice echoing threw the hallway while he yells at raziel..  
Moe (yelling) yeah and one more thing you have to come back to my time crib after you have done all that ,you got that ..  
Raziel--(yells back at him)-what about you what are you going to do ..???  
moe pauses for a sec and he quickly says(im going to call up a couple of friends have a couple of beers and order some pizza play some realy loud music mmmm pretty much see yeah ..  
raziel--( -_- )reality sucks..  
and so our disappointing hero starts his adventure.. 


End file.
